The Impossible
by Ovieee
Summary: "Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan membawa mereka ke tempat ini"-Suho (Summary gagal) This SuDo fanfic, YAOI! With Jongin; Jongdae and Minseok.


Title : The Impossible

Author : LoveHyunFamily

Cast : Kim JunMyeon (SuHo)

Do/Kim KyungSoo

Kim JongIn (1st SuDo's son-12th)

Kim JongDae (2nd SuDo's son-7th)

Kim MinSeok (3rd Sudo's son-5th)

Main Cast : SuDo (SuHoxKyungSoo/D.O)

Support Cast : Luhan

Sehun

Genre : Family, Tragedy (sisa nya tentuin sendiri)

Rated : T aman dijamin

WARNING! Yaoi ; BoyxBoy ; Shounen-Ai ; MalexMale ; Penggunaan bahasa masih dibawah rata-rata ; maklumin author masih junior

**A/N : Fiuuhhh~~ Akhirnya saya bikin epep ber-genre tragedy. Awal nya pengen banget bikin fantasy. Namun saya bingung mo bikin yg kek mana '-'**

**Ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu film barat yang berjudul "The Impossible". Bagi yang sudah nonton pasti tau dungz. Tapi baca juga yang ini yo ehe ehe. Ini SuDo ver nya lho ewk ewk. mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita dari author-author senior, saya masih newbie.**

**Ini ff murni dari otak saya yang terlalu suka berkhayal'-' yahh walaupun nanti akan ada kesamaan pada film tersebut.**

**Saya gatau ini happy ending atau sad ending. Saya sendiri aja bingung apalagi reader kali ya. ohk ohk ohk**

**Okelah tanpa berlama-lama, tanpa membuang-buang waktu dan- (R: Itu eluu udah lama dan buang waktu thor! *asah golok)**

**Ehehe *nyengir kuda* baiklah..**

**Happy Reading para reader! /tebar kolor EXO/**

Summary : "Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan membawa mereka ke tempat ini"-Suho (Summary apaan ini? #PLAK! O-oke lanjut '-')

Terlihat tiga orang bocah dan seorang lelaki manis didalam sebuah kamar yang ukuran nya bisa dibilang _wow!_ itu. Yaa.. karena kamar itu ditempati oleh tiga orang bocah tersebut.

Seorang lelaki manis itu terlihat sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian untuk tiga orang bocah tersebut-anaknya- dan sesekali terkikik geli mendengar ocehan-ocehan anak bungsu nya-Minseok- dan tersenyum pada anak tengahnya-Jongdae- yang membantu nya memasukkan beberapa baju tersebut. Lalu menoleh pada anak sulung nya-Jongin- yang sedang asik berkutat pada iPhone milik nya sembari memasang earphone. Sikap acuh yang entah darimana didapatnya itu membuat Kyungsoo-lelaki manis- itu geleng-geleng.

"JongIn" panggil Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berada didepan Jongin sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada nya.

Menghela nafas sebentar saat anak nya itu tetap pada kegiatannya, _anak ini tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu!?_ rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati yang jengkel setengah mati kepada anak nya itu karena tidak juga bergerak dari tempat nya. Tapi seorang ibu tidak boleh begitu kan terhadap anaknya? Maka Kyungsoo akan sabar dengan sikap nya itu.

**'TAK'**

Kyungsoo melepas earphone yang menggantung sempurna ditelinga Jongin itu dan-sedikit- menghempas nya ke kasur yang diduduki Jongin. Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat eomma nya yang seperti menahan kesal. Namun seketika air muka Kyungsoo melembut melihat raut keterkejutan anak sulung nya itu.

"Jongin sayang~ Bisa kau bantu eomma untuk menurunkan koper itu kebawah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari membelai pipi kiri Jongin.

"Baik eomma" jawab Jongin sekena nya.

Karena kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedikit tertatih saat membawa koper berat tersebut saat menuruni tangga. Saat Kyungsoo hendak bangkit dari duduk nya—berniat membantu Jongin- terduduk kembali saat Jongdae dengan cepat membantu hyung nya. _Jongdae anak yang baik _itulah kata hati Kyungsoo saat ini.

**GREB**

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum saat anak bungsunya—Minseok- itu memeluk kaki nya. Lalu menggendong Minseok untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Anak nya yang satu ini lah yang membuat rumah menjadi ramai. Dan itu benar jika dipikir-pikir.

Jongin yang pasif dan lebih memilih menyendiri itu pasti tidak akan bisa seperti Minseok. Bukan maksud membandingkan, hanya saja bila seperti itu apakah mereka dapat dikatakan sebagai keluarga? Kurasa jawabannya tidak. Jika ditambah Jongdae pun tidak akan seramai Minseok. Jongdae juga pasif, namun Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongdae hanya pemalu. Dan lebih menonton Minseok yang sering bertingkah lucu lalu tertawa. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi buat apa Jongdae malu pada keluarga nya sendiri? Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kembali Kyungsoo menatap anak bungsunya itu. "Apa nanti di Thailand asik eomma?" tanya Minseok dengan aksen anak-anak khas milik nya. Ditambah pipi nya yang chubby dan mata besar yang menurun dari Kyungsoo itu membuat Kyungsoo gemas hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Eomma yakin Seokie akan suka" jawab sang eomma sambil mencubit pelan pipi chubby anak nya tersebut. Dan dibalas pula dengan senyum polos sang anak.

"Seokie mau membantu eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya bila melihat anak bungsu nya ini.

"Tentu eomma" jawab Minseok sembari mengangguk mantap.

"Tolong bantu eomma membangunkan appa mu ne. Eomma hendak membuat sarapan buat kalian." dan sekali lagi dijawab anggukan oleh sang anak.

"Gomawo"

**Chu~**

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir sang anak. Dan Minseok pun berlari menuju kamar sang eomma dan appa untuk membangukan appa nya yang masih tertidur lelap. Ah~ Manisnya keluarga ini.

**CKLEK**

Minseok membuka pelan pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran unik yang dicat warna coklat itu dengan perlahan.

**BLAM**

Ia sedikit kaget dengan cara nya menutup pintu. Lupa menurunkan gagang pintu tersebut yang mengakibatkan sedikit nyaring bila ditutup. Untung nya sang appa masih terlelap.

**_Tunggu?_**

Bukannya disuruh untuk membangunkan? kenapa malah bersyukur saat sang appa masih tertidur lelap? Ah sudahlah. nama nya juga anak-anak. Minseok naik keatas ranjang king size milik orang tua nya itu dengan sedikit susah sambil memegang boneka unta yang lucu pemberian hyungnya—Jongdae.

"Appa~" Panggil Minseok saat sudah berada didepan wajah lelap sang appa.

"Appa~" ulang Minseok namun kali ini ia menepuk pipi sang appa dengan tangan mungil nya.

"Unghh~" lenguh sang appa karena merasa terganggu dengan acara tidurnya.

"Appa. Ileona~ Eomma sudah menunggu untuk salapan appa" ucap Minseok yang membuat Suho—sang appa- mau tidak mau membuka mata nya perlahan saat ia mendengar suara anak bungsu nya itu.

"Baiklah appa sudah bangun sayang"

**Chu~**

Sang appa mengecup bibir kecil Minseok. Dan Minseok mengangguk lalu berlari keluar saat ia mencium aroma roti bakar yang ia sudah tau pasti buatan eomma nya. Suho hanya menggeleng dengan senyum yang menawan menghiasi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali yeobo. Sampai Minseok pun sudah hampir habis memakan roti bakarnya" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit dengan nada mencibir.

Suho hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan sang istri yang sudah 14 tahun dinikahi nya itu. Ia mengabaikan ocehan sang istri dan mencium kening masing-masing anak nya seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi dan dibalas nada berbeda oleh setiap anak nya.

**Chu~**

Setelah mencium anak-anak nya Suho pun mengecup bibir sang istri dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan keluar kamar mandi jika penampilan ku belum sempurna didepan anak-anak dan istri ku" jawab Suho akhirnya sembari mengelus pipi sang istri yang sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Harus sesempurna itukah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangan nya pada roti yang sedang diolesi nya dengan selai coklat campur kacang tersebut dan meletakkan nya dipiring Suho. Ya. Suho tidak suka roti bakar. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa membeli selai favorite suami nya itu.

"Tentu" Jawab Suho seadanya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Oh ya. Pesawat kita dua jam lagi berangkat. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum ketinggalan. Sedangkan kita menuju ke sana memakan waktu hampir satu jam jika tidak macet. Seokie sayang mau tambah roti nya lagi? Eomma bisa membakarkan nya lagi sebentar untuk Seokie" Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Ini lah yang disukai Suho. Sifat Kyungsoo yang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu itu membuat nya nyaman yang arti nya Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan keluarga kecil nya ini.

"Tidak usah eomma. Seokie sudah kenyang. Susu Seokie pun masih teltinggal setengah gelas" Jawab Seokie yang mencegah ibunya untuk membakar roti lagi.

"O-oke.. Baiklah. Eumm.. Jongin, Jongdae. Kalian mau tambah roti nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dua putra nya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Tidak usah eomma" Jawab mereka berbarengan. Namun berbeda aksen. Yang satu datar-Jongin. Yang satu lembut disertai senyum untuk menjawab sang eomma-Jongdae. Suho hanya geleng-geleng melihat nya sembari menghabiskan roti selai nya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini bergegas ke mobil. Eomma membereskan ini sebentar" karena para maid dirumah itu sedang libur jadilah Kyungsoo yang membersihkannya sendiri. Sebenar nya Kyungsoo sih yang menyuruh nya libur karena mereka akan liburan seminggu ke Thailand.

.

.

.

.

.

** In Airlanes**

"Eomma! Eomma! Huahh Seokie sangat senang kita bisa libulan ke lual negeli! Huuhh Seokie sudah tidak sabal buat cepat sampai!" ujar Minseok sambil meloncat-loncat ditempat duduk nya saat sang eomma memasangkan sealt-belt nya. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah anak nya itu.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum geli melihat sang dongsaeng yang terlihat begitu antusias. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang duduk dibarisan belakang sang eomma. Ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan masih setia dengan earphone nya itu.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Minseok sudah tertidur lelap yang sebelum nya sangat antusias dan tidak berhenti-henti nya mengoceh. Kyungsoo melirik ketempat duduk sang suami dan anak tengah nya-Jongdae- yang terlihat juga mengantuk.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya. Yang masih setia dengan earphone nya sembari terkantuk-kantuk. "Hey" Panggil Kyungsoo sembari membelai surai coklat milik Jongin.

"Hey eomma" jawab Jongin.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Kyungsoo "Sedari tadi kau hanya diam. Kau tidak dengar suara adik mu yang sangat nyaring itu dengan antusias nya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku dengar" jawab Jongin seadanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah menjawab pertanyaan nya itu. 'Irit bicara sekali. Meniru sifat siapa?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Kenapa sebenarnya kau ini eoh!?"

"Ahaha! Eomma! Hen-haha hentikan!" Kikik Jongin saat eomma nya itu menggelitiki nya dengan brutal.

"Meniru sifat siapa kau berbicara irit seperti itu huh!?" Kyungsoo makin brutal menggeliki perut sang anak yang wajah nya sudah sangat merah itu.

"Aahaha! Eomma! Jeball~ Hentika-haha-nn~~ Haahh.." Jongin bernafas lega saat sang eomma akhirnya melepaskan tangannya pada daerah-ter-sensitive itu.

Kyungsoo melirik anak nya yang masih berusaha menetralkan nafas nya itu. Dan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin juga tengah tersenyum saat ia berusaha menetralkan nafas nya.

"Jangan lagi bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuat adik-adik mu takut jika kau tidak pernah menyapa nya maka mereka juga tidak akan pernah menyapa mu" nasehat Kyungsoo pada anak sulung nya itu. Jongin hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Eomma mohon kau tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi" dan kembali Jongin mengangguk.

"Jika tidak-" Kyungsoo menjeda kata-kata nya yang membuat Jongin mau taj mau mengangkat wajahnya karena penasaran akan ucapan sang eomma. Lalu setelah nya Jongin mengangguk cepat sembari meneguk saliva nya kasar. Karena tangan sang eomma yang mengancam untuk menggelitiki nya lagi.

"Anak baik" ucap Kyungsoo mengacak-acak surai anak nya. "Eomma tinggal dulu" -lagi- Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berjalan hendak duduk di tempat nya tadi. Namun diurungkan nya karena melihat Jongdae yang sudah menduduki tempat tersebut sembari menyenderkan kepala Minseok ke lengan nya dan Ia tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat nya.

"Kusuruh Jongdae menjaga Minseok agar ia tidak limbung" suara tersebut menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterkagumannya akan sifat Jongdae.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Suho yang awal nya diduduki Jongdae itu masih dengan senyuman yang menggantung dibibirnya. Lalu menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu kokoh sang suami sembari mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho saat dirasanya Kyungsoo sedikit aneh yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum.

"Ani" Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih dengan senyuman menawan nya. Ia memejamkan mata nya lalu memeluk lengan sang suami dengan nyaman. Yang akhirnya tertidur.

Suho hanya tersenyum sembari membelai rambut sang 'istri' dengan lembut. Ia sebenarnya tahu kenapa sang 'istri' jadi tersenyum-senyum seperti tadi. Tapi ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kemudian Suho memandangi ke tiga anak nya yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Dan mencium pucuk kepala sang 'istri' dengan lembut kemudian ikut terlelap. Karena perjalanan menuju Thailand masih setengah jam lagi.

** [Thailand's Airport]**

"Whoahh~ eomma! Sepelti ini kah Thailand!?" Tanya Minseok dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari mengeratkan genggaman dan membelai tangan mungil Minseok dengan sebelah tangan nya itu. Dan Minseok mengerti apa yang dilakukan sang eomma.

"Seokie senang sekali eomma membawa Seokie libulan!" Pernyataan Minseok barusan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya lalu menunduk agar sejajar dengan anak nya itu namun ia tak pernah melepaskan senyum menawan untuk anak nya. Melihat sang 'istri' berhenti. Suho pun juga menghentikan langkah nya begitupun dengan kedua putra yang sudah beranjak remaja itu.

"Yang membawa Seokie ke sini bukanlah eomma sayang. Tapi appa. Dan satu lagi. Appa tidak hanya membawa Seokie kesini. Tapi juga hyung-mu. Jadi berterima kasih lah pada appa" ralat sang eomma. Suho yang mendengar penuturan bijak dari sang 'istri' hanya memandang kagum pada sang 'istri' yang sekarang memandangnya lembut dan penuh- emm.. cinta.

"Appa! Gomawo ne appa! Seokie sangat saaaaayaaang appa!" ungkap Minseok pada sang appa sembari berlari dan merentangkan tangan nya bermaksud memeluk. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang appa yang kemudian lagsung menggendong tubuh mungil Minseok.

"Appa juga sangat saaayaaang pada Seokie!" jawab sang appa dengan memutar-mutarkan badannya dan terciptalah gelak tawa Minseok karena tubuh nya terasa terbang.

Siapa pun yang melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu pasti akan iri. Walaupun hubungan Suho dan Kyungsoo bukanlah sepasang suami istri pada awam nya. tapi ini err.. gay. Yah mereka gay. Tapi sungguh kebahagiaan mereka sangat lah membuat orang-orang yang melihat nya langsung iri. (bahkan author pun iri T^T) #PLAK -Lanjoot!

** Swimming pool in Thailand's hotel**

Ternyata yang berlibur ke tempat ini banyak juga. Padahal aku ingin mengajak keluarga ku ke tempat yang lebih sunyi dan tenang. Ah tapi biar lah kulihat semuanya senang. Dan oh- pujaan hati ku sedang menuju ke sini! Dengan memakai kaos oblong putih yang pas ditubuh nya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya yang-oh tuhan- sungguh menakjubkan.

"yeobo!" sapa nya.

" Ne waeyeo?" jawab ku sembari mengelus pipi nya yang agak gembul. Oh baiklah. Semenjak ia melahirkan Minseok. Ya ia melahirkan. dan ini sungguhan! oh ya Tuhan aku tidak tahu harus berucap apa kepada mu. Ia sungguh special! Sampai melahirkan tiga orang anak. Dengan cara caecar tentunya. Dan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan tiga orang anak ini sungguh keajaiban untukku. Ehm. baik kembali ke cerita. Semenjak ia melahirkan Minseok. Kulihat pipi nya semakin chubby saja. Tapi bisa ku pahami sih. Seorang yang baru melahirkan pasti harus makan yang banyak agar gizi nya terpenuhi. (oke ini hanya pemikiran author '-')

Disaat Minseok ingin makan pasti Kyungsoo juga akan makan. Yang sial nya, Minseok meminta makan itu hampir 5 kali bahkan lebih dalam sehari. Yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo juga makan, karena ia akan-sangat- tergiur dengan melihat Minseok makan-itu yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padaku-. Ya tentu saja kubiarkan daripada 'istri' ku tercinta ini kelaparan. Ugh terdengar berlebihan memang. Namun itu lah aku.

"Ani. Kenapa kau hanya duduk berdiam disini sedangkan kami sedang bersenang-senang" _oh tidak jangan pout kan bibir mu sayang. aku tidak tahan melihat nya!_

"baiklah. aku akan menyusul anak-anak. apa kau ingin ikut?" tanyaku yang masih setia membelai pipi chubby nya yang kupikir-pikir sangat menggemaskan. Namun sayang nya ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban ku.

"Aku disini saja" jawab nya. Tersenyum hangat dan membelai tangan ku yang berada di pipi nya.

"oke. kutinggal dulu"

Chu~

Kukecup bibir penuh nya dan langsung kudengar-

"APPA~!" Teriak sebuah suara kecil yang sebentar lagi tedengar berat/?.

Aku dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya sembari melipat tangan di dada. Jongdae yang wajah nya memerah sembari menutup mata Minseok. Oke. Bisa kupastikan Minseok yang pertama kali melihat adegan ehm ku dengan Kyungsoo lalu menanyakan pada ke dua hyung nya. Aishh malu nya aku. Seperti seorang yang tengah mengambil barang berharga dari ke tiga anak tersebut.

Kutolehkan wajah ku ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata dia sedang berusaha menyuruh anak nya kembali bermain tanpa suara. Namun- haha- yang tidak bisa kutahan melihat wajah nya yang memerah.

Kulihat Kyungsoo-ku menatap ku tajam karena aku sudah mentertawakannya sampai terbahak-bahak.

"YA! Yeobo! Kenapa kau tertawa huh!?" bentak nya. Oh oke aku sudah keterlaluan.

"Tidak. Ehm. Baiklah kutinggal dulu"

Suho melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke tiga anak nya itu. Saat Suho hendak menyambut bola yang dilempar oleh Jongin tiba-tiba saja tanah yang ia pijak terasa bergetar begitu hebatnya.

Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama lalu ia berjalan mendekati kaca yang berada didekatnya. Meraba kaca yang bergetar itu. Dan memandang ke asal suara-air- Seketika ia membelalak saat melihat air itu. 'Tsunami' batinnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu meringkuk ditempat nya saat melihat air itu sebentar lagi menghantam tubuh mungil nya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Suho pun-sangat- terkejut melihat air itu. Dengan segera ia rengkuh tubuh Jongdae dan Minseok yang berada didekat nya. Suho memanggil Jongin agar segera mendekatinya namun naas belum sempat Jongin meraih tangan sang appa air tersebut sudah menghantam tubuh mereka dengan kejam nya.

Suho berdoa dalam hati agar istri nya selamat, dan juga Jongin. Karena ia yang tidak sempat lagi untuk merengkuh dua malaikat hidup nya.

**BYUURR**

Dengan sekejap tempat itu sudah menjadi lautan-yang kotor-

Setelah diterjang air bah tersebut. Jongin terlihat berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen ditengah-tengah air yang mengalir dengan deras nya itu.

Jongin tidak jadi terbawa arus saat ia melihat eomma nya yang terombang-ambing.

Ia berusaha berenang untuk menggapai sang eomma.

"eom.. EOMMA!" Teriak Jongin saat hampir dekat dengan eomma nya itu.

"EOMMA! EOMMA!" Teriak nya lagi. Barulah sang eomma bergerak dan mencari asal suara. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan pandangan itu memancarkan kerinduan yang amat dalam seakan-akan sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Jongin~" lirih Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Jongin tidak melihat sang eomma yang melirihkan nama nya.

"EOMMA! EOMMA! APA EOMMA MENDENGAR!?" Kembali Jongin berteriak. Kyungsoo melihat arah didepannya dan ada pohon yang tumbang.

"JONGIN! JONGIN! Berpegangan lah pada pohon itu!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara nya yang melengking.

**HAP**

Jongin sudah berpegangan pada pohon tersebut dan tinggal menunggu eomma nya yang masih terbawa arus untuk mendekati pohon itu.

"Eomma peganglah tangan ku!" teriak Jongin lagi. Naas. Air yang menyeretnya terlalu deras hingga tak dapat menggapai tangan Jongin.

"Shit!" umpat Jongin. Hingga mau tak mau Jongin kembali bercebur untuk mengejar sang eomma ditengah arus deras itu.

"Ack!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia merasa seperti ada yang mengoyak betis nya. Namun tak ia hirau kan karena masih memikirkan keselamatan Jongin.

"Jongin! Naiklah keatas kasur itu!" perintah Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat sebuah spring bed yang mengapung.

"Aku akan naik jika eomma juga naik!" seru Jongin lantang.

"Eomma akan naik! Percayalah!" Seru eomma nya tak kalah lantang.

Saat Jongin sudah naik. Ia pun berusaha menggapai tangan sang eomma. Dengan sedikit terisak ia berhasil dan langsung mengangkat tubuh eomma nya yang lemas.

"Eomma! Eomma! Apa kau mendengarku!?" tanya Jongin sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi sang eomma.

"Jongin" lirih sang eomma kembali.

"Eomma~" Jongin pun meringkuh tubuh lemas eomma nya.

"Kau hebat sayang" Puji sang eomma dengan lirih. Sembari mengusap rambut Jongin yang basah.

"Hukss.. Itu juga berkat eomma" jawab nya bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah air sedikit tenang. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kota yang sudah seperti kota mati.

Jongin berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo dan terkejut saat melihat betis sang eomma berlubang. Entahlah terkena apa yang pasti itu sangat memukul telak hati Jongin. Ia tak tega melihat eomma nya yang berjalan terseok-seok. Apalagi genangan air dibawah lutut tersebut semakin memperlambat perjalanan mereka.

"Eomma" lirih Jongin. Sang eomma pun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya eomma nya.

"Apa eomma masih kuat berjalan?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah bertanya balik. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya eomma masih kuat? Eomma kuat kok. Walaupun aku sebagai eomma. Tapi ingat Jongin eomma seorang lelaki" Jawab sang eomma sambil mendekat dan mengusap dahi Jongin yang sedikit berdarah.

"Tapi. Kaki eomma-"

"Ssst.. Eomma tidak apa" kemudian Kyungsoo merobek sedikit baju nya dan melilitkan pada luka di betisnya itu.

"Lihat. Tak apa kan? Eomma baik-baik saja" yakinnya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Kajja. Kita harus cari bantuan dan juga cari adik-adikmu" Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baru berapa belas meter. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendengar suara meminta tolong. Oh oke. Kyungsoo sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dengan suara itu karena suara itu sedikit mirip dengan suara Minseok.

"Jongin"

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Ada yang meminta tolong. Bisakah kita mencari asal suara tersebut?" tanya balik sang eomma.

"Ayolah eomma. Kita harus cepat cari bantuan agar luka eomma tak bertambah parah" balas Jongin.

"Tapi dia membutuhkan pertolongan Jongin. Suara nya terdengar seperti seorang bocah. Bisakah kita mencari nya seben-"

"Tapi eomma lebih membutuh kan pertolongan eomma! Aku tidak mau luka eomma bertambah parah!" Kyungsoo terperangah melihat Jongin yang membentaknya. Walaupun itu bentuk kepedulian Jongin. Tapi-

"Dia juga membutuhkan pertolongan Jongin! Jika itu adikmu bagaimana!? Apa akan kau biarkan begitu saja!?" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Jongin seperti itu.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau ingin terus, terus saja. Eomma hendak mencari" potong Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin membantah lagi. Mau tak mau Jongin pun mengikuti langkah sang eomma dengan malas.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter. Kyungsoo melihat tangan mungil yang seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

"To-long" lirih nya sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangan nya yang bebas untuk memberi tahu bahwa disitu ada orang.

Kyungsoo pun segera berlari dengan menyeret betis kanan nya yang terluka. Begitu pun Jongin. Lalu mereka berdua menjauhkan beberapa tumpukan barang-barang yang menindih tubuh sang bocah.

Saat Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuh sang bocah. Jongin melihat sekaleng cola lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam kantong 'siapa tahu saat haus'-pikirnya-

"Jongin. Seperti nya kaki bocah ini terkilir bisakah kau menggendong nya?" Tanya sang eomma. Jongin membelalak mendengar nya. Saat bertatapan dengan bocah seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Jongin pun mengangguk.

"Eumm... Siapa namamu sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan dan mengelus rambut bocah yang digendong oleh Jongin. Jongin tidak heran mengapa ayah nya sangat mencintai eomma nya ini. Eomma nya sangat baik. Bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya saja sudah sehangat ini.

Sang bocah memiringkan kepala nya tanda tak mengerti. Kyungsoo pun paham. Ia bukan berkebangsaan Korea.

"Kyungsoo" Jelas Kyungsoo menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Jongin" Lanjutnya dengan menunjuk Jongin.

"Kyungsoo"

"Jongin" begitulah Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada sang bocah berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya sang bocah pun mengerti.

"Ah~ Xi Luhan" jawab sang bocah pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo pun terkejut saat sang bocah-Luhan- mengerti akan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Chinnese?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk dengan imut. Sial nya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui kalau wajah bocah ini Chinnese. Padahal ia sendiri cukup pandai dalam berbahasa China.

"Ahmm" desah Kyungsoo saat merasa kaki nya sangat ngilu untuk digerakkan. Jongin dan Luhan pun menoleh.

"Eomma. Kita istirahat aja dulu dipohon itu. Sampai ada yang lewat. Jongin akan memanggil nya" Tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk karena dirasa ia sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi.

"Kau angkat Luhan saja dulu. eomma belakangan. Luhan pegang dahan yang itu lalu naikkan tubuh mu ya" perintah Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Luhan. Tentu saja dalam bahasa China bila berbicara pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaarrgghhhh!" erang Kyungsoo nyaring ketika ia berusaha menaiki pohon itu dengan bantuan Jongin yang membopong kaki sang eomma berada di bahu nya. Luhan yang diatas pun berusaha menarik tangan Kyungsoo walaupun tenaga yang dia pakai tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi setidaknya hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo cukup terdorong untuk naik.

"Aaaaaarrnghhhhh~!" erang Kyungsoo lebih nyaring kali ini. Sungguh! Jongin ingin menangis rasa nya ketika eomma nya mengerang seperti itu.

"Haaaahhh" Kyungsoo merasa lega saat sudah berada di atas. Ia pun menumpukkan kepala nya pada dahan tersebut. Jongin juga sudah menaikkan tubuh nya ke atas.

"Eomma"

"Hmm" dengung sang eomma. Tenaga nya terkuras sangat banyak.

**CRASH**

Jongin membuka minuman kaleng tersebut. Ia meminumnya sedikit lalu memberikan kepada eomma nya.

"Eomma. Minumlah dulu" perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo pun membuka mata dan bangkit dari telungkup nya.

"Akh" pekiknya saat betis nya bergesekan dengan dahan itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil minuman yang diberikan Jongin dan memberikannya pada Luhan setelah ia selesai meminumnya. Luhan terlihat sangat haus saat menegak cola itu. Kemudian ia memberikannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dibetisnya itu-walaupun mustahil- tercekat saat tangan mungil membelai wajah nya.

Luhan meraba dengan lembut seluruh wajah Kyungsoo yang terdapat banyak luka itupun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan membelai nya. Luhan tak menolak dia hanya diam memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu perlahan-lahan Luhan menyungging kan senyum yang-sungguh- membuat Kyungsoo terpana. Begitupun Jongin, yang sedari tadi melihay pergerakan Luhan. Tapi ia berusaha acuh dengan mengalihkan pandangan nya dan kembali menegak cola itu.

Mata Jongin melebar saat melihat dua lelaki paruh baya seperti sedang mencari-siapa-tahu-ada-yang-selamat.

"Hey! Hey! Here!" Teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun menolehkan kepala nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dibawa oleh orang itu. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera orang-orang yang-mungkin asli Thailand- berada seperti disebuah desa itu membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kotor dan penuh luka. Dan mengganti baju kotor Kyungsoo dengan baju kering.

Jongin dan Luhan pun diberi baju kering. Jongin menatap nanar eomma nya yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan eomma nya beserta Luhan dikirim ke penampungan. Jongin terkejut saat seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa kaki sang eomma harus dioperasi.

Jongin berjalan-jalan menyusuri penampungan yang seperti nya terlihat mirip dengab bangunan rumah sakit itu dengan langkah gontai. Eomma nya masih tak sadarkan diri. Jongin semakin takut dibuatnya.

"Sehoon! Sehoon!" Teriak seorang lelaki parug baya. Kemudian ia menarik Jongin dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di dompet nya 'mungkin itu yang nama nya sehoon' batin Jongin.

"Sabar tuan. Apakah anda ingin saya mencarikan anak ini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Sehoon!" ucap bapak itu lagi. Namun kali ini disertai anggukan.

"Tunggu! Anda orang korea?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Bapak itu juga mengangguk lagi.

"Oke saya akan mencari nya. Siapa nama nya tadi?" tanya Jongin kembali lalu mencatat nama sang anak yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkan pena dan kertas.

"Oh Sehoon" ucap bapak itu namun kali ini nada nya tenang.

"Bapa tunggu disini saja. Saya pasti akan menemukan Sehoon" ucap Jongin meyakinkan. Kemudian bapak itu meremas pundak Jongin dengan lembut seakan memberi kekuatan untuk Jongin. Jongin mengangguk paham lalu ia meninggalkan tuan Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehoon! Oh Sehoon from Korea!?" teriak Jongin. Namun tak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan itu. Jongin pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan lain.

"Oh Sehoon! Oh Se-"

"Excuse me"

"Yeah? Y-you. Oh Sehoon?" tanya Jongin ragu. Karena setahunya yang bernama Oh Sehoon tadi gender nya lelaki. Tapi ini? Ibu-ibu? Oh Jongin come on.

Tapi syukurlah ibu itu menggeleng.

"Bisakah kau mencari anak ku juga?" tanya ibu itu. Emm bukan orang korea tentu saja. Emang yang berada di Thailand orang Korea semua!? Untung Jongin cukup ahli dalam berbahasa asing. Jadi tenang-tenang saja saat ibu itu berbicara berbahasa inggris kepadanya.

"Bisa bu bisa!" jawab Jongin antusias. Ibu itu tersenyum kemudian memberi tahu nama sang anak dan Jongin pun menulis nya di kertas tadi.

Saat Jongin mencari ke dua anak tersebut. Semakin banyak saja orang tua yang meminta Jongin untuk mencari anak-anak nya juga. Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa menolak dan bersabar agar cepat bertemu dengan semua anak itu.

"Oh Sehoon! Oh Se-"

"Yeah" jawab seseorang. Jongin pun menghentikan langkah nya merasa ada yang menjawab. Lalu berbalik kearah asal suara.

"K-kau- Oh Sehoon? Oh Sehoon dari Korea?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ne. Aku dari Korea. Apa kau juga dari Korea?" tanya Sehoon saat menyadari Jongin berbicara bahasa korea kepadanya.

"N-ne. Aku dari korea. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Oh Sehoon." ucap Jongin lega dan mereka pun berpelukan saking terharu nya.

"Appa mu ada di lantai dua gedung sebelah" tunjuk Jongin. mengingat ia kini berada di gedung sebelah.

Sehoon pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Jongin pun meneruskan perjalanan nya untuk mencari anak-anak yang lain.

.

.

.

Terlihat Jongin yang menyeka keringat di dahi nya 'cukup lelah juga' batinnya.

Jongin berjalan kembali menuju ruangan sang eomma setelah menemukan semua anak yang dicari. Namun seketika terbelalak melihat ranjang sang eomma yang kini kosong.

Jongin berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan ingin memukuli perawat lelaki yang kini hendak menaruh orang lain di ranjang eomma nya. Namun segera dicegah oleh seorang perawat perempuan yang seperti nya emm perawat khusus anak-anak.

Jongin pun ditenangkan oleh perawat tersebut dan ditaruh dipenampungan khusus anak-anak yang sebelum nya sudah memberi tahu identitas sang eomma.

Setelah cukup lama dan hampir dua hari. Jongin pun menemukan sang eomma yang kini wajah nya sudah membiru.

Jongin terisak pelan disamping ranjang sang eomma yang membuat sang eomma terbangun.

"Hey Jongin" Panggil sang eomma-Kyungsoo- sembari membelai pelan rambut Jongin yang sedikit lengket namun tetap halus/?

"eomma" lirih Jongin menatap wajah sang eomma yang kini ditutupi oleh masker oksigen dengan wajah nya yang basah akan air mata.

"Kau cengeng sekali. Eomma tak apa sayang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum yang malah membuat Jongin semakin ingin menangis saja.

"Tapi-"

"Ssst.. Eomma tak apa. Eomma kuat kok" hibur Kyungsoo. Namun tidak untuk Jongin ia semakin banyak menumpahkan air mata nya.

"Kau jelek jika menangis seperti itu Jongin" canda Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. Namun setelah itu ia batuk. Dan sungguh! Membuat Jongin panik. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memuntahkan darah.

Jongin makin menangis pilu dan kembali menidurkan kepala sang eomma dan mengelap sisa darah yang berada di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali tak sadarkan diri. Jongin pum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menangis dengan menggenggam tangan sang eomma. Kemudian ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang menampung para tamu hotel yang ia inap sebelum nya. Ia tak tahu tentang kabar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan Minseok dan juga Jongdae.

"Apa diantara kalian tak ada yang punya ponsel?" tanya Suho bertanya pada orang dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada. Hanya saja aku sedang mengirit baterai" jawab salah satunya setelah cukup hening untuj bertatap-tatapan.

"Tak bisakah aku pinjam sebentar? Hanya akan memberi tahu keluarga ku lalu aku akan langsung menutup nya." mohon Suho. Orang itu terlihat ragu. Tapi tak lama ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya.

Suho sungguh berterima kasih dan dengan segera memencet nomor bapak mertua nya-orang tua Kyungsoo-

"Yeobseoyo. Aboji!"

"Ah. Joonmyeon. Kau Selamat!? Syukurlah mana Kyungsoo? Dan juga cucu-cucu ku!?" tanya suara berat diseberangnya dengan tak sabaran. Suho pun tercekat.

"Itulah masalah nya aboji. A-aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan Minseok dan Jongdae." Suho terisak.

"Maafkan aku aboji maafkan aku sungguh!"

**CLICK**

Suho pun segera mematikan sambungannya dan menangis pilu. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel orang itu. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya hanya bisa menatap iba pada Suho.

**SRET**

Suho mendongakkan kepala nya saat seseorang memegang lengannya. Ternyata Gareth-orang yang meminjamkan ponsel- yang memegang lengannya.

"Jangan diputus begitu saja. Ayo lanjutkan" tawar nya. Suho pun bingung.

"Hubungi lagi orang tua mu. Jangan langsung diputus begitu saja" ucap nya lagi seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Suho.

Suho pun memandang orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan seorang wanita berkebangsaan Amerika mengusap lengannya seakan setuju dengan kata-kata Gareth.

Suho pun kembali menghubungi ayah mertua nya dan menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah bertemu dengan keluarga nya dalam diam.

Luhan terlihat bahagia saat baba nya memutar-mutarkan badannya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum seakan ikut bahagia dengan mendengar tawa dari Luhan.

Kemudian Jongin berjalan menuju ranjang sang eomma dan menatap wajah sang eomma dengan sendu. Mengusap wajah nya lalu sang eomma membuka kelopak mata.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Tanya sang eomma dengan lemah dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Jongin menggeleng.

"Ani. Hanya saja Luhan sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya" ucapnya.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari membelai pipi tirus Jongin dengan lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi nya Suho mengikuti rombongan yang hendak menuju ke suatu tempat. Namun Minseok dan Jongdae dipisah di truk anak-anak. Suho selama perjalanan tidak bisa tenang karena kembali memikirkan dua anak nya yang terpisah.

"Hyung~ Seokie pengen pipis" rengek Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Sabar Seokie. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

"Tapi- ugh Hyung Seokie sudah tidak tahan hyung" Jongdae pun hanya bisa menenangkan Minseok dengan memeluk nya.

**CKIIT**

Mobil Suho kembali berhenti yang sebelum nya juga berhenti untuk memastikan sang istri ada di penampungan yang lain.

"Hanya 5 menit. Aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya" supir itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. 5 menit. Jika saat 5 menit kau tidak kembali kami akan meninggalkan mu"

"Baiklah" jawab Suho dan segera berlari menyusuri penampungan itu.

Jongin hendak mengambil jatah makan namun pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat siluet sang appa.

"Appa" lirih nya.

"APPA!" Teriak nya kemudian berlari mengejar sang appa. Meninggalkan jatah makan siangnya dan sang eomma.

Sampai di lantai dasar Jongin tetap tidak menemukan sang appa. Kemudian berlari keluar dan berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Ia frustasi!

Ia kesal!

Ia lelah!

"APPA!" Teriak nya pada diri sendiri.

**CKIIT**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Jongdae berhenti dan tanpa di duga Minseok langsung berlari menuruni mobil. Jongdae pun turut lari mengejar nya.

"Huuuuhhh.. Lega hyung" Ucap Minseok dengan cengiran khas bocah nya. Jongdae hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dongsaeng nya yang buang air kecil disalah satu pohon terlindung.

"Sudah kan. Ayo kita naik lagi" ajak Jongdae dengan camel smile nya.

"Ayo hyung" jawab Minseok.

Saat Minseok dan Jongdae hendak menaiki mobil nya kembali-

"APPA!" Teriak seseorang dan tentu saja mereka mendengar nya. Entah kenapa Minseok merasa itu suara-

"Jongin Hyung" ucap nya. Jongdae pun kaget melihat Minseok menyebutkan nama Jongin.

Minseok dan Jongdae pun berlari sembari menyebutkan nama Jongin, meninggalkan mobil yang tadi mereka tumpangi.

Suho pun terlihat sama. Ia tidak jadi naik ke mobil saat ia mendengar suara yang seperti memanggil diri nya.

"Kalian berangkat saja. Seperti nya aku sudah menemukan tujuan ku" ucap Suho pada semua orang yang berada di mobil itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya wanita Amerika itu. Suho hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan mobil itu.

"Jongin" lirih nya.

Jongin meringkuk ditempat nya dan seketika menyapukan pandangannya saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama nya.

"Jongin Hyung!" teriak Minseok dan Jongdae. Lalu segera menerjang tubuh sang hyung.

"Seokie. Jongdae" balas nya tak kalah erat memeluk kedua dongsaengnya.

"Jongin" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga nya.

"Appa" lirih Jongin. Lalu beralih kepelukan sang appa.

Suho pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk Minseok dan Jongdae. Tanpa berlama-lama mereka pun ikut memeluk sang appa.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melihat nanar istri nya sekarang yang terlihat sangat pucat dan sedikit membiru seakan kulit-kulit itu sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Yeobo" lirihnya sembari mengusap pelan pipi sang istri. Kyungsoo-sang istri- pun membuka mata nya perlahan.

"Yeobo. Kau kembali" lirih Kyungsoo hendak membelai pipi sang suami. Namun ditahan oleh Suho dan-

**Chu~**

Suho mengecup bibir Kyungsoo penuh dengan kerinduan. Hanya mengecup. Kyungsoo pun hanya diam tak menolak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga nya Kyungsoo berusaha membelai pipi sang suami dengan lembut.

Suho pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan kening nya pada kening Kyungsoo kemudian ia menangis. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun hanya diam tak bergeming. Untuk menggerakkan jari-jari saja rasa nya seperti mengangkat benda berton-ton.

Tak lama mereka seperti itu. Terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi tuan" Suho yang merasa bahu nya di pegang pun membalikkan badannya yang sebelumnya sudah menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya Suho dengan berusaha agar suara nya tak bergetar.

"Apakah anda tuan Kim J-JoonMyeon dari Korea Selatan? " Tanya perawat itu kelihatan kesusahan saat menyebut namanya.

"Iya. benar" jawab Suho.

"Anda diminta berangkat sekarang menuju Korea" ucapnya. Suho mengkerutkan kening nya. Siapa yang meminta nya untuk kembali ke Korea sekarang? Tunggu apakah-

"Siapa yang meminta itu?" tanya Suho pada perawat muda tersebut.

"Maaf tuan. Dia tidak menyebutkan nama nya. Hanya saja-" Perawat itu membalik-balikkan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya kemudian memekik kecil saat menemukan yang dia cari.

"-ia menyebut diri nya dengan tuan Do" Sudah Suho duga. Itu bapak mertua nya.

"Baiklah terimakasih" Perawat itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Kita akan pulang' batinnya sembari memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan haru. Kyungsoo tau pasti yang dimaksud tuan Do adalah ayahnya. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih kepada ayahnya setelah ini.

"Apakah kita akan pulang appa?" Tanya Minseok membuyarkan lamunannya. Suho hanya mengangguk kemudian mengecup satu per satu kening sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan keluarga menuju pesawat dengan bantuan dua perawat lelaki yang mendorong ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Argh!" Lenguh Kyungsoo saat tubuh nya diangkat untuk dipindah di ranjang pesawat. Itu adalah pesawat pribadi tuan Do. Oh- Suho sangat bersyukur mempunyai bapak mertua seperti tuan Do.

"Pelan-pelan" tegur Suho saat mendengar istrinya melenguh sakit.

"Maaf tuan" ucap salah satu nya.

"Sudahlah aku tak apa. Kalian kembali lah bekerja. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya" Ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Namun tetap berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah sama-sama tuan-"

"Hey! Panggil dia nyonya! Yang patut dipanggil tuan disini adalah ak-"

"Sudah. Jangan dengarkan dia. Kembalilah" Ralat Kyungsoo saat Suho protes ketika dua perawat lelaki itu memanggil nya tuan.

"B-baiklah tuan-"

"Nyonya. Baiklah kami permisi" ralat perawat yang satu nya saat temannya itu salah lagi menyebutkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah suami nya itu.

"Kau membuat mereka bingung yeobo" ucap Kyungsoo lalu Suho melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Kyungsoo.

"Tapi masa iya kau dipanggil tuan? Itu sangat tidak pantas untuk mu yeobo" Suho membela dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Kyungsoo hanya berdecak dan memutarkan mata nya ke arah jendela.

Chu~

Suho mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang dikecup hanya memejamkan mata.

"Istirahatlah. Kita akan cepat sampai" ucap nya kemudian duduk dibangku penumpang yang disamping nya sudah ada ketiga anak nya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang jendela saat pesawat mulai lepas landas. Lalu tak lama ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Ia hanya terharu.

Dirinya akan selamat.

Dirinya akan sehat.

Ini berkat ayahnya.

Dan suaminya tentu saja.

Tak lupa juga untuk Jongin dan ke dua anak nya. Jongdae dan Minseok.

Terima kasih semuanya.

THE END

Baiklah. Maafkan saya apabila ini cerita tidak bagus. Saya hanya terlalu suka berandai-andai aaat nonton film. Yang ada di otak saya hanya ada 'Seandainya yang main di film itu member exo' dan selalu itu T^T

Tanggapan nya oke? Dont forget gaiss

EXO-L Jjang!


End file.
